Compression members adapted to take compression loads are used in a variety of structures. For example such members may be used in building columns to support roof structure, may be used as booms in cranes, may be used as legs to support off-shore drilling platforms and may be used as part of an adjustable prop to name just a few uses. It is known that the slenderness ratio of such members can have an effect on the ability of the member to withstand compression loads without buckling and equations have been developed to determine the maximum column compression load that a column may be subjected to without buckling. For example the critical column load for pin ended columns as determined by Euler's equation is ##EQU1## where E is the modulus of elasticity of the material comprising the column, ( the length of the column and I the least moment of inertia of cross-section of the column.
Thus the factors determining the critical compressive load to which a column or member of a set length may be subjected without buckling is determined by the modulus of elasticity of the material making up the column and/or the cross-sectional area of the column. This results in heavy columns often made of expensive materials and, in the case of long columns or structural members, in extremely heavy structural members, which due to their length, may be difficult to transport and install.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide for an improved compression member having an improved resistance to buckling and, which for a given length and given load, may be lighter and less expensive than conventional compression members.
It is a further object of my invention to provide for a compression member which may be broken down into separate parts for ease of transport and installation.